


Surprise!

by taichara



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: The best way to get one over on a certain chatelaine ~
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



"Why, I can't believe this."

Not _entirely_ true; Ranzal was hardly incompetent, so it wasn't _entirely_ beyond the pale that he could have managed what Cleo saw spread out in front of her. But after so many months of the man being an absolute gadfly where food was concerned, she never expected --

"Sure ya can! It's all right there, isn't it? Go ahead, try something."

It sure all was, wasn't it. Nearly every handspan of kitchen sported some kind of grilled foodstuffs, from racks of spicy skewers to seared steaks to -- were those glazed flatbreads?

Yes.

And -- they were _good!_


End file.
